Some Things Never Change
by PyraohXBlaze
Summary: Twilight is now a princess and an Alicorn, she should be happy. But instead she's depressed about possibly losing her friends. Friendship was the reason she even made it this far. How can she do without them. Can her friends convince her that everything will be okay? Read and find out. Oneshot


**Hey people, thought I would change it up a bit and write a new story. Yes for My Little Pony, I enjoy it with a passion. This is my first story for My Little Pony and it definitely won't be my last. So without further adieu, here's the oneshot. Also, I do not own My Little Pony, it's owned by Hasbro**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was looking at her new form in the mirror. She flexed her new wings, getting a feel for them. With being an Alicorn and a princess, she should be happy, but she wasn't. Something was bothering the lavender pony. She walked downstairs and bumped into her number one assistant.

"Oh, I'm sorry Twilight…I mean Princess Twilight" Spike said with a grin

"Knock it off Spike" Twilight replied with an annoyed tone in her voice

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Twilight, come on, talk to me" Twilight knew Spike could read her and know something was wrong

"It's just…I don't know if I can handle my new look"

"What do mean Twi?" Spike asked, putting a claw on her shoulder

"I mean look at me. I'm no longer a unicorn. I'm completely different than I was before"

"So what's the problem?"

"What's the problem?! The problem is what if my friends begin to hate me?"

"They could never hate you"

"Maybe the old me, but not the new me"

"Twilight, it's not even a big deal"

"It's a very big deal Spike!" Twilight yelled, startling the young drake. "I've become a princess now. What if I can't have fun with them anymore. They'll be mad with me. They'll hate me and then I won't have any friends again. I…might lose you too."

"TWILIGHT STOP IT!" Spike screamed at the top of his lungs. He grabbed the sides of her face and looked into her eyes. "That. Doesn't. Matter"

"W-what?"

"Twilight, I could never hate you. You raised me like a mother since I was hatched. We get along like brother and sister. You are my very best friend, no questions asked. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you in my life. I'm your friend and I love you."

Twilight wanted to believe him, but she still had her doubts. She thought Spike was just trying to cheer her up. She ran out the library with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Spike" She cried as she galloped away

"Twilight!" Spike called for her, but she didn't stop. "What am I supposed to do? I know! I'll gather up the girls and have them talk to her."

Spike darted out of the library, looking for his friends. He got lucky and spotted Rainbow Dash snoozing on a cloud by the Town Hall.

"Rainbow Dash! Wake up!"

"Not…now Spike" Rainbow Dash mumbled

"C'mon Rainbow, this is important!"

"Ugh, fine! Rainbow Dash flew down to the purple dragon. "What's so important, it had to interrupt my afternoon nap. I need my rest so I can stay awesome"

"I need you to get Fluttershy and Applejack and bring them to the library. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I'll explain when you get back"

"Fine, but it better be good. I'll be back in a dash"

As the cyan Pegasus left, Spike ran towards Rarity's boutique. He knocked on the door, calling his crush's name.

"One second darling" The beautiful unicorn called back

"Take your time" Spike replied, looking love struck. He stood there waiting for her to open the door. After five seconds, Rarity appeared

"Now, how may I help y…Oh Spikey-wikey?! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Rarity. You look especially lovely today"

"Why thank you darling. Such a sweet gentledragon" She replied with a giggle "Now what can I help you with?"

"Oh yeah, I need you to come with me to the library. We need to talk"

"About what deary? Is something wrong?"

"Kinda. It's about Twilight. I don't want to explain it multiple times so Rainbow Dash is bringing Applejack and Fluttershy to the library. I'll explain everything there. We just have to get Pinkie Pie."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rarity stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "I believe she's at Sugarcube Corner. Let's hurry"

"Yes ma'am" Spike replied, following her to their next destination. Upon reaching Sugarcube Corner, they were instantly greeted by the happy party planner.

"Hi Rarity. Hi Spike. Did you two come for some cake?" Pinkie asked, jumping up and down

"No" Spike started "We actually came here for…"

"Cupcakes?"

"No"

"Muffins?"

"No!"

"Chimichanga ?"

"Pinkie!"

"Pie?"

"Ugh, no!"

"Donuts with tons of sprinkles?"

"No…wait…maybe. Make them chocolate, then we'll talk"

"Okie dokie lokie" Pinkie went to go get the donuts but was stopped

"Pinkie dear, those can wait. We need you to come with us to the library. Spike says it has to do with Twilight."

"Is she okay?" Pinkie dropped her happy attitude and showed concern for her friend.

"She's not hurt. But I'll explain everything when we get to the library." Spike said

"Ok then, let's go"

Pinkie hopped out of Sugarcube Corner with Rarity and Spike following after her. When they made it to the library, the little dragon saw Rainbow Dash was waiting with Applejack and Fluttershy. Once they were close enough, they could see the annoyance in Rainbow's face

"What took you so long slowpoke?!"

"I'm not fast like you Rainbow Dash" Spike retorted

"True, but I could've flown to Canterlot and back by now"

"Now hold on there partner, just settle down." Applejack intervened "Spike, what did you call us for in the first place?

"Is everything alright?" Fluttershy asked in her quiet voice

"Let's go inside and I'll explain" Spike opened the door. The girls followed him inside and stood in the middle of the library. The young drake turned to his friends. "Ok, I called you all here because I need you to talk to Twilight"

"Why do you need us to talk to Twilight? Can't you do it yourself?" Applejack asked confused

"Because she thinks you all will hate her now"

"Why would Twilight think something like that?" Fluttershy piped up

"It's the fact that she's an Alicorn now. She thinks all of you are going to abandon her cause she's a princess.

"How could she ever think such a thing" Rarity replied

"Yeah, we love Twilight. It doesn't matter what she looks like, even if she was an alligator" Pinkie Pie added

"Well you all know that and I know that, but she probably doesn't. It's just like the time Trixie came to Ponyville."

"You mean that loudmouth unicorn who got beat by Twilight?" Rainbow Dash commented

"Yeah exactly. When you were complaining about Trixie flaunting her magic, Twilight thought you didn't like her using magic. That's why Twilight wouldn't fight Trixie. No matter how hard I tried to convince her it was ok, she wouldn't use magic.

"So that's why she asked us not to be upset with her. She thought we wouldn't consider her our friend anymore" Applejack realized the situation

"Twilight's scared now that we'll forget her because she's a princess and an Alicorn" Fluttershy added

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Rarity responded

"Nope! We got to find her and let her know she's still our friend" Rainbow Dash cheered

"Let's go girls!" Pinkie yelled, pointing towards the door. "Hop on Spike"

"I think I know where she might be" Spike jumped onto the party pony's back. The dragon and five ponies ran into destination to find their friend.

Meanwhile, a lavender pony was sitting by a lake in the park. She was looking at her reflection with a sad expression on her face. Her reflection was disturbed by ripples in the water. The mare touched her face with her hoof and realized she was crying.

"Look at me. I'm such a mess" Twilight sighed

"Yeah, but you're our mess" a male voice called out

Twilight turned around and saw the smiling faces of her friends

"Spike?! Girls?! What are you all doing here?"

"We're here to help you silly" The pink pony bounced towards her friend

"Yeah. Now what's this about us leaving you?" Rainbow Dash asked, hovering over Twilight.

"Spike! You told them?!"

"What did you expect Twilight? You go on about how your new look will cost you your friends and you run away. Did you think I wouldn't go to them for help?"

"I'm different now Spike. I'm not the same pony anymore"

"Says who darling?"

"Just because you're an Alicorn, doesn't mean you're different Twilight." Fluttershy added "You're still the same Twilight who fixed her mistake and reminded us of who we really are"

"B-but…" Twilight stuttered

"Now now deary, it's true" Rarity interrupted. "We are truly thankful to you for all you've done for our sake. You refused to go to the Grand Galloping Gala just because there wasn't enough tickets for the rest of us. That's more than what somepony would have done for us."

"Oh oh, I wanna go next" Pinkie Pie hopped up and down excitedly.

"Sugarcube, you can just go"

"Twilight, it doesn't matter that you're an Alicorn silly. You still look like my best friend Twilight Sparkle, who helped save her brother and Princess Cadance's wedding from the changelings. Not only that, but we had a super duper spectacular party after!"

"Fluttershy…Rarity…Pinkie Pie" Twilight whispered

"C'mon with all this mushy stuff Twilight." Rainbow Dash cut in. "We're your best friends, we aren't going anywhere. Nothing can separate us. Not even when Discord reversed our personalities. It was you who fixed us and brought us back together."

"She's right Twi" Applejack replied "I reckon we would be lost without you. If you hadn't come to Ponyville, we wouldn't have known we were the Elements of Harmony and we wouldn't have been as close as we are now. We owe a lot to you sugarcube"

"…" Twilight put her head down to hide her tears. Her mane was covering her eyes.

"Don't you see Twilight?" Spike walked up to his best friend. "We all care about you. Remember what you told me when I ran away? You said no matter how I was acting, you were still my friend. Well, the same applies to you. No matter what you look like, we will always be your friend."

"Rainbow Dash…Applejack…Spike" Twilight picked up her head and revealed her tears. Her frown was gone and replaced with a smile. "You all are truly the best friends a pony could ask for"

"And we couldn't ask for a better pony than you Twilight" Applejack put her hoof around her neck. "Even if you're appearance may change, you being our friend and our love for you will never change. We're best friends forever."

"Thank you…all of you" Twilight began to shed more tears. She found herself surrounded and hugged by her friends. "I love each and every one of you. Thank you for being there for me."

Watching the seven friends laughing and crying, two figures began walking away from their hiding spots.

"Sister, does thou thinkest Twilight Sparkle can handle this responsibility?" One figure said to the other.

"Dear Luna, have you not been watching the scene before you" replied the other taller figure

"What does thou mean 'Tia?" Luna questioned

"Twilight Sparkle may have had her doubts, but as I thought, her friends were able to bring her back."

"So you knew she would act this way?"

"It is very difficult to change into something and expect things to stay the same. You should know that well sister."

"Oh, I see" Luna looked down, reminiscing about her time as Nightmare Moon

"And just like I was there to help you regain your true self" Celestia nuzzled her little sister "Twilight has her friends to aid her in her troubling times"

"She truly is a lucky pony"

"Yes, she is"

"What of the others 'Tia?"

Celestia giggled while patting Luna's head. Luna was quite confused until her sister brought out five book with her magic. The royal blue princess began smiling when the realization hit her. The books each had a symbol. There were diamonds, apples, balloons, butterflies, and a storm cloud.

"Come dear sister. Let us go home and begin these trials." Celestia replied as she and her sister teleported back to Canterlot, planning for the future.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. I got this idea immediately after the Season 3 finale. I'm sure the producers aren't going to do this but I just thought it would be a nice idea.**

**Pinkie Pie: Yeah it would be nice**

**See she agrees...WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PINKIE?!**

**Pinkie Pie: I wanted to say hi to the readers. HI READERS, WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?!**

**...Ugh you're so adorable, why wouldn't they want to be**

**Pinkie Pie: Awww thank you PyraohXBlaze *hugs***

***blush* So anyway, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Please Read and Review. Positive criticism only, this is my first My Little Pony story. Also, if you want to have a friendly debate over what will happen after Season 3, feel free to come talk to me. Catch you later people**

**Pinkie Pie: BYE EVERYONE**


End file.
